Drago undemi
by Boulet' deuh Riz
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se passe qd on fait équipe avec son ennmi juré ? Un HPDM, un vrai com' on adore ! Et qd on se transforme en fille, ça fait quoi ? - Lisez et REVIEWS PLEASE !


Auteur : L'infâme, la démoniaque, la cruelle **Boulet' deuh Riz** *rire sadique en fond sonore* ! Sortie des feux de l'enfer, elle va exterminer la misérable Kimiko Malfoy qui commençait décidément à prendre beaucoup de place… MouHAhahHA ! Vous ne la reverrez plus jamais ~_^ ! Jamais, jamais…

Titre : **Drago un-demi**

Source : **HP I, II, III, IV, V** et l'idée des **transformations** au contact de l'eau froide et chaude dans Ranma ^^

Disclaimer : Hm ce petit monde appartient à **JK Rowling** ! Je n'écris pas pour de l'argent et… Bla-bla pour que… Bla-bla ! Mais quelle serait sa réaction si elle découvrait ce que nous faisons tous, nous, auteurs merveilleux, avec ces livres phénoménales ^^

Genre : Un **DMxHP** (les lecteurs sont priés de ne pas baver sur leur écran, merci) ^^

**Drago un-demi**

_« Cinquante pour cent garçon, cinquante pour cent fille, cent pour cent à croquer ! »_

La plante qui bavait plus vite que son ombre 

- _Ranma un demi… _palam, palam_… Moitié soleil… Et moitié pluie ! Tu vas dans la vie en amusant de tes ennuis…_

Les jumeaux Weasley firent leur apparition au coin du couloir des enchantements, chantonnant à tue-tête, deux chopes de bière au beurre à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Une nouvelle musique de votre invention ? Demanda sarcastiquement Hermione, le sourcil lev

- Comment ça ? Tu ne connais pas ce générique alors que tu vis chez les moldus ? S'étonna George. C'est un manga qui passe à la « vétélision » et papa a réussi, par je ne sais quel moyen, de nous montrer quelques épisodes.

- Télévision, rectifia la brune en se débarrassant du sac que son épaule soutenait douloureusement.

Fred l'attrapa par la taille et, bras dessus, bras dessous, ils tournèrent comme des girouettes.

- _Tu vas dans la vie, en t'amusant de tes ennuis ! Qui es-tu Ranma, qui es-tu vraiment ?_

Ron grogna et demanda hâtivement la libération de sa petite copine qui se trémoussait à présent contre George en buvant une gorgée de bière.

- Viens danser Ron, cria-t-elle dans de grands gestes frénétiques.

En deux, trois mouvements, le roux fut emporté dans les tourbillons de ses frères jumeaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Lança une voix glaciale et lente dans leurs dos. Les Weasley au cube, je vous retire 60 points. Granger, ton sang de Bourbe te coûtera 20 points et Potter, je ne peux pas te supporter, ta cravate est de travers : 30 points en moins !

George lâcha Hermione qui tomba lourdement sur le sol en réprimant un juron.

- Oh mais ne serait-ce pas le petit Malfoy, préfet en chef ? Dit Fred en se faufilant derrière le blond.

- Oh mais si c'est bien lui, poursuivit George en brandissant sa baguette qu'il caressa du bout de son index.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'inquiéta le Serpentard, en les regardant tour à tour, rentrez vos baguettes ou j'appelle…

- Ton père ? Pouffa Ron en aidant sa petite copine à se relever. N'oublie pas qu'il a eu un léger problème récemment.

Harry releva la tête de son cours de Métamorphose. Depuis l'arrivée des deux jumeaux, il était absorbé dans ses notes, dos au mur froid du couloir, sans jeter le moindre regard à son entourage.

- Laissez-le, on va être en retard pour le prochain cours, siffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard et le suivirent entre les longs couloirs de l'école.

- Attention, Harry, ta plante est entrain de déchiqueter ta cravate, murmura Hermione en balayant la table des quelques restes de bouts de terres.

Ron essayait en vain de repousser sa Ténicolus Morintus **[1]** qui avait décidé de prendre racines sur sa cape tandis que son voisin crachait des bulles mauves, après être tombé malencontreusement sur une herbe vorace.

- Bien. Dans l'ensemble, vous avez tous atteint un bon niveau dans cette matière, expliqua Mme Chourave. Nous allons passer à l'exercice suivant qui est beaucoup plus complexe, mettez-vous par équipe de deux. Vous l'aurez compris, je pense : cette exercice aura de l'importance pour vos examens de fin d'année _–Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux de chien battu, Mr. Thomas, je n'y suis pour rien si votre moyenne n'est pas fameuse… Au passage, je vous signale que votre plante tente de s'échapper-_ Voyons, non Mr. Potter, non, nous allons changer les habitudes, vous irez avec Malfoy.

Harry qui s'apprêtait à demander à Ron d'être son coéquipier, se figea sur place. Tout mais pas lui, _pas Malfoy_. Le blond en question regardait Chourave avec une expression d'horreur. Qu'avait-elle osé dire ?! Tout mais pas lui, _pas Potter_ ! Ron fit un petit sourire encourageant au brun avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- Parfait. Il est temps de commencer.

Harry contourna les tables et se plaça en face du Serpentard qui affichait sans retenue un sourires des plus sarcastiques.

- Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, nous devrions faire équipe, Potter ? Totalement impensable. Passe-moi cette plante.

- T'es bien trop bête pour le prendre toi-même, peut-être ? Répondit au tac au tac le brun.

- Un peu moins de bruit, je vous prie, demanda Chourave en leur lançant à tous deux un regard noir. Nous allons récolter la salive de cette plante célèbre : la Ronipolus Finistrus **[1]**. Quelqu'un, parmi vous, connaît les vertus de cette salive ?

Des élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre les bancs.

- Oui, Miss Granger ? Demanda Chourave, sans lever les yeux de son manuscrit.

- Je n'en sais rien, Professeur, répondit Hermione les joues rosies, je n'ai pas levé la main…

- Excusez-moi, Miss, question d'habitude. La salive de la Ronipolus Finistrus, après avoir été mélangé à l'eau, a la particularité de métamorphoser toute personne en son sexe opposé selon des facteurs météorologiques. Prenons exemple sur ce cher Longdubat. Dans un endroit glacial ou simplement au contact de l'eau froide, il se changera automatiquement en fille. Par contre, au contact de la chaleur, il reprendra sa forme de garçon. Oui, Miss Parkinson ?

- Donc si j'ai bien tout suivi… Je pourrais me changer en garçon après avoir pris cette… Salive ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air dégoûté.

- Quelle empotée, siffla Hermione d'un air exaspérée.

- Je vois que vous m'avez encore écouté avec la plus grande attention, répondit sèchement le professeur. La salive doit d'abord être mélangée avec l'eau avant d'être bue et encore, elle n'a pas besoin d'être absorbée par la bouche, un simple contact avec cette potion et vous êtes contaminé. Il n'existe, en ce moment, aucun remède à ce problème ce qui me rappelle de vous expliquer une seconde fois que la manipulation de cette exercice est très périlleuse. Prenez garde, les enfants. Miss Granger ?

- La transformation, dure-t-elle un certain temps ?

- Elle s'arrête au contact de la chaleur, ainsi, la victime retrouve son corps _–dans le cas de Longdubat, il redevient un garçon- _(« Un garçon ? Lui ? Fort viril, je dois avouer », répliqua Drago sous les ricanements de Pansy). D'autres questions ? Bien, commençons, alors. Chaque groupe prendra une plante et en extraira la salive par une simple pression au niveau des deux feuilles supérieures. Vous ne les raterez pas, elles sont énormes. Allez-y !

Drago attrapa lentement le pot qui contenait la plante en question et l'examina de plus près. Harry, assis en face de lui, le regardait du coin de l'œil. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait équipe avec un Serpentard et pas n'importe lequel : Malfoy… Ce n'était pas si compliqué, après tout. Si tout se passait bien, ils auraient vite fini. Ron lui fit une tape amical dans le dos en passant près de leur table.

- Où sont ces foutues feuilles ? Grogna Malfoy qui fouillait la plante dans tous les sens.

Harry se décida finalement à l'aider et s'approcha de lui par derrière. Il tendit la main pour lui montrer et effleura au passage le dos et la nuque du blond, sensation bizarre qui le fit légèrement rougir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Potter ? T'as un problème ? Grouille-toi de me dire où elles sont ces feuilles !

- Tu permets, deux secondes ? Répliqua Harry, en se reprenant.

Il attrapa les deux grandes feuilles et poussa d'un coup sec. Tout se passa ensuite à une vitesse folle. La fiole qui était censée recueillir la salive, s'échappa des mains du Serpentard et roula le long des lattes de bois avant de tomber et s'écraser au pied de Neville. Celui-çi se retourna si vite qu'il percuta la bouteille d'eau qui se pencha dangereusement, déversant son contenu sur eux et toute la table. Au même moment, la plante cracha et la salive se mélangea.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? Meugla le Professeur Chourave.

- Harry, je pense que tu as cassé ta fiole et, tiens, tu peux prendre la…

- Neville, NON ! Attention… Malfoy ! Malf…

- DRAGO ! Cria Pansy.

Trop tard… Neville s'approcha d'Harry pour lui prêter sa fiole et poussa au passage le Serpentard qui tomba tête la première dans… Le mélange !

Avant même d'avoir pu réagir, des vapes de fumée envahirent la serre et des étincelles vertes et argentées firent leur apparition de nulle part pour virevolter quelques secondes vers le plafond. Quelques filles s'exclamaient devant ce spectacle, d'autres s'inquiétaient ou étaient curieuses de voir les effets sur Malfoy. 

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les volutes de fumée se firent plus fines et finalement, disparurent de la serre. Le Professeur Chourave triturait nerveusement sa veste et Pansy Parkinson pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Malfoy se releva lentement, effrayée par ce qu'il allait découvrir mais debout, il se regarda et lâcha une exclamation.

- Je suis normal ! Parfaitement normal ! Dit-il, presque en pleurant de rire.

La porte s'ouvrit toute grande laissant un violent courant d'air froid s'engouffrer dans toute la serre. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait dans l'encadrement, inquiète.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? J'attends mes élèves depuis un quart d'heure, dit-elle.

- Tout va bien Minerva, répondit Chourave soulagée, nous avons eu un petit problème avec Mr. Malfoy mais tout est arrangé. Il y a eu plus de peur que de…

- Professeur Chourave, coupa Hermione rouge comme une tomate, je suis navrée de vous interrompre mais il y a un léger… Enfin, je veux dire… Malfoy est…

Dans le fond de la pièce, le blond se tenait la poitrine dans un air affolé.

- Je suis devenu une fille !!!

**[1]** Ne cherchez pas cette « race » de plante dans le dico, ça n'existe pas ! Quoique ^o^ avec la chance que j'ai, ce serait bien possible…

Aim ? Impressions ? ^^

**Reviews please** ^o^ !

**Prochainement** : Relation DM/HP approfondie, une Hermione qui se révèle jalouse et un Ron en pleine confusion… Et en plus de cela, Pansy s'en mêle !


End file.
